


Muffet's Newest Play Thing

by hinnuh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Other, Rape, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your memory is fuzzy. You can hear the sound of tiny legs in all directions. You feel as if your muscles have been locked up. You feel... Full of DETERMINATION. But you are unsure of where it is placed. A familiar voice is heard near you. Quickly. OPEN YOUR EYES! STAY DETERMINED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffet's Newest Play Thing

“Ahuhuhuhu~ aren't you just precious?” Cackled Muffet as she poured some hot tea into a teacup atop a saucer. The spider woman took several steps closer to you, wading through the webby water with her black heels. Your vision is blurry and your head is pounding. You can recall being in a FIGHT with Muffet but it's mostly just a blur after that. You look down and examine your body, noticing several things that cause memories to flood back to you. Your sweater appears to be ripped in several places. The most obvious tears in the fabric appear to be on your stomach, which shows a little bit of your belly and the other larger tears in your shirt seem to be around your chest area. You attempt to pull your arms down or move your feet to walk away from this extremely awkward situation, but to no avail. Your arms and legs appear to be constricted by what could only be described as a strong purple spider web. Muffet comes closer to you, getting close enough to touch, if you weren’t tied up by something that is. “Hee hee. You look even more tasty up close,” proudly chants the spider woman that now seems to be examining your body whilst you try your hardest not to admire hers. Despite being part spider, Muffet appears to have flawless skin. Each of her smooth arms seem to be doing something. Not a single one dangles for no reason. It’s ever so intriguing to you, so much that you finally decide to speak back to your supposed captor. “M-Muffet… How is your skin so perfe-- Flawless…?” Muffet stares you down for a moment. The corners of her mouth turn up into a power-hungry grin and all of her eyes begin squinting as she leans in even closer, almost close enough to feel her breath. “My my~ You think my skin is perfect? Why, you haven’t even seen the best part of my skin yet.” You feel your body tremble as Muffet slowly turns around, swaying her entire body as if she was attempting to entice you. She makes her way over to the nearby table upon which several tiny spiders appear to be playing a card game. Muffet places her tea set items down on the table and then slowly turns around once more, gazing at you with a curious look that could only spell disaster… If you weren’t already finding yourself somewhat attracted to her.

The spider girl brings one of her arms up to brush up against your cheek. The warmth coming from the back of her hand was extremely comforting and sent chills down your spine. Beginning to shiver, you take a deep breath and attempt to make a request to your captor, “Muffet, I am quite cold. Might I come down and find someplace to get warmer?” The spider looks straight into your eyes, all six of hers squint a little bit as if she was thinking hard about what to do with your suggestion. “Why, of course, dear. Here… Let me help you down,” spoke Muffet as she raised one of her arms, signalling something off in the distance. Before you could ask her what the hand gesture was for you could already feel yourself gently being lowered. Looking up you can see that Muffet’s gigantic pet muffin spider had adjusted the web so that you could be lowered onto the ground. However, your arms and legs still seem to be constricted by the purple webbing. Using her middle set of arms, Muffet reaches for you, grasping your plush ass cheeks firmly. For having such thin arms Muffet sure has powerful muscles. That fact alone seemed to only scare you more, but you also felt more… aroused by this fact as well. The spider girls gives you a gentle smile and scoops you into her arms, turning around and carrying you over to the table from before. The sound of her heels wading through the water seems to relax you. Feeling your body go a little limp from the general comforting nature of this place is quite odd, seeing as how you were deathly afraid of spiders before coming to the Underground. Placing you upon the table very gently, Muffet places her lowest set of arms down onto her hips and smiles at you. Her smile seems sweet and caring at first, but after staring into her eyes you quickly realize that you will not be having a good time afterall.

Muffet takes a step away from the table you now sit upon. You stare into her eyes with fear, praying that she won't hurt you. The spider girl cackles softly, feeling pleasantly pleased with the situation. Using her lowest set of arms she manages to undo the poofy pants wrapped around her waist. As she drops them to the ground your eyes instantly widen. Muffet’s entire aura seemed to change as you stare down at her upper thighs. The spider girl brings her left arm down and grasps ahold of what you could only describe as… a very large and purple dick. It's thickness and degree of hardness sent shivers down your spine. Muffet notices the fear in your eyes and runs her tongue along her lips and fangs, “Oh, do not worry, my little dearie. This is going to warm you right up~”

You wanted to scramble away from this situation but you seemed to completely forget that your legs and arms are bound together by webbing. Muffet takes a step closer to you, giggling to herself softly. Using her middle set of arms she grasps your shorts, fiercely pulling them down your legs. The webbing stops them from completely sliding off of you, but Muffet doesn't mind. Your face scrunches up and you begin to panic quite a bit as the spider girl begins to massage her massive member whilst staring at your perfect pussy. Despite the fear of being raped by a anthropomorphic spider girl you were quite excited. You could already feel your pussy moisten up just by staring at the large dick being stroked right in front of you.

“Don't worry, my pet. This will only hurt a little bit.” Muffet seems quite pushy for someone who resulted to hosting a bake sale for funding to get the spiders from the ruins all the way to Hot Land. She leans over you, holding onto your shoulders with her upper set of arms and your hips with her middle set. Her soft skin felt so incredibly good against yours. It was almost hard not to moan from the simple physical contact. Her lowest set of arms reached forward and spread your soft, pink pussy lips apart with her thumbs. Muffet ran her tongue along her mouth again before moving her hips forward, beginning to press her large dick up against your already dripping wet hole. You could already feel your body begin to shiver and shake from pure anticipation. “M-Muffet…” you mutter out of fear as you look up her, her eyes filled with determination. Muffet lets out a giggle that echoes throughout the entire cavern, sending chills down your spine. The spider girl winks at you before moving her hips forward, forcing her large member to push aside your wet walls, sliding deep inside of you. You cringe and let out a loud, peeping moan as your cheeks turn a bright shade of red. The spider girl giggles at you and pinches your sides a little bit as she moves her hips to and fro, forcing her length to move in and out of you. The feeling makes your breathing increase. You struggle madly, attempt to break the webbing to get free, your hands and feet begin to hurt from all the straining. Muffet runs her tongue along her lips and takes a deep breath, blowing it onto your face. The feeling of her breath in addition to everything else was already driving you up the wall. “Hmm… I’m assuming you want a bit more freedom, eh dearie? That can be arranged.” spoke the spider mistress in a tone that would most definitely not bode well for you.

Muffet, using her lowest set of arms, tears apart the purple webbing wrapped around your legs, although the action seems to also have utterly destroyed your pants and panties, leaving them in shreds on the floor. You watch the whole thing and begin shivering. Your pussy becomes considerably more wet as Muffet gently places her lowest set of arms against your thighs, licking her lips and fangs once again, enjoying the feeling of your skin against her fingers. “Your skin is very smooth, darling. I must have it~” spoke Muffet as she tightly gripped your ankles with both of her lower arms, pulling your legs as far apart as they can reach. You let out a gasp and stare up at her, breathing heavily and trying to think of things to say to your suitor, but to no avail. Muffet thrusts forward in reaction to granting herself more room to work, causing her entire member to plunge inside of you, making both you and her squeal with pleasure, the echoes of your moaning bouncing off of the walls of the cavern. The sound of skittering can be heard in all directions, making you jerk around and look, hoping to see what was making the sound of tiny legs. “Ahuhuhuhu~ Do not worry, my dear. The smaller spiders heard us. They like to watch.” Said Muffet with a large grin sprawled across her face as she begins to viciously slam into you, the sound of your sticky, wet pussy being slided in and out of seems to entice and interest both Muffet and the other spiders within the cavern. Muffet leans forward, her face almost touching yours as she continually thrusts in and out of you, going faster and faster as time progresses. The spider girl breathes onto your neck and smiles as she feels you shiver and shake. “Oh, I so love how easy it is to control you, my dear.” spoke Muffet as she brushes one of her upper hands along your hair, caressing it as she smiles sweetly to you. Her middle set of arms gently brush themselves over your nipples before softly squeezing your breasts. You close your eyes tightly and let out a small peep. Your body has become much too weak from all the different things Muffet is able to do to you, both inside and out. You stutter and gasp loudly, staring right in her eyes as you feel your pussy tightens around her long, thick member. You can feel yourself orgasm all over her length as you stare at her. Your obvious pleasure to the situation excites the spider mistress, causing her to continue fucking you for several more seconds until you begin to beg and scream for her to stop. With another cackle, the spider mistress slowly pulls her long, sticky lenght out of you. Staring down at her length and smiling at all the wetness you’ve given her, she nibbles on her lower lip with her fangs, running one of her hands up and down her member. “You’ve done so well, my dear. I think I should give you a well-deserved reward.” Hearing her caring words, you sigh of relief and try to catch your breath. Your face still felt extremely warm and you let your body relax. Muffet walked around to the other side of the table and released your hands from their webby prison, allow your body free movement once more. “Thank you… Muffet.” you say with relief, smiling to her as you gather yourself. With no further words, you decide that you just want to get the hell out of this place before something else happens. You can find pants somewhere else. “Wait up, dearie. You have yet to receive your reward~” You reluctantly turn your head and look at Muffet, her member still out and as hard as it was at the beginning of all of this. You look a bit shocked as you stare down at it and then up at her. “Am I not able to leave?” Muffet simply laughs and waves one of her fingers back and forth. “Oh, my dearie. You wouldn’t want to miss out on my little surprise.” You look utterly confused but take a couple steps closer to her anyway, hoping whatever it is that she has planned for you can be resolved rather quickly. The spider girl grabs your wrists with her upper set of hands and spins you around towards the table using her middle set. You gasp out of surprise and confusion, despite the fact that you were pretty sure what was going to happen anyway. Using her middle set of arms she pushes you over the table you once sat upon, the spiders on the table look over at you and wave. Muffet then giggles again as she uses her lowest set of hands to spread apart your ass cheeks, giving her a clear view of your tight asshole and dripping wet pussy. You’re quite turned on at this point, not quite sure what to expect. However, the amount of pleasure that Muffet has already given you has placed her in a very happy place in your mind despite the fact that she seems to be wanting to spend the entire day raping you in a cave full of spiders. Muffet mutters something inaudible to herself and then firmly squeezes your ass cheeks with her hands. You turn your head slightly to ask her what she had said. However, without any moment to spare, Muffet has already begun to prod her massive member against your asshole. Your first response was fear. “M-Muffet, please don’t do that! Fuck my pussy again!” you say out of panic, not wanting this spider girl to penetrate your virgin asshole. “No worries, dearie. It will only hurt a little bit.” said the spider mistress happily as she continued to prod your rear hole. You began to panic and shake out of control. “T-Then… Could you please tease it first…?” you reluctantly asked your suitor, afraid that she might take it out of context. The spider girl nods and speaks to you softly, “Very well.” 

Muffet reaches down and gently rubs your wet, sticky pussy lips with two of her fingers. It causes your legs to tremble and even allows a little moan or two to escape your lips. “Enjoying this part, dearie~” you nod to Muffet’s words as she begins to tease you by slipping the two fingers past your lips, rubbing them around inside you. You squirm a little bit as you feel the spider mistress wriggle around her fingers. Slowly, Muffet pulls her sticky fingers out of your wet hole, rubbing them together and running her tongue along her lips. “You’re still quite moist, my dear. Are you excited for this afterall? Hee hee~” You can feel yourself blushing brightly as you are indeed enjoying this to a degree. Muffet smiles and runs her tongue along her fangs as she begins to gently massage your asshole with her two wet fingers. You cringe a little bit but also you moan gently, feeling her soft, wet fingers brush against you. “Just hold still, sweetie,” Muffet muttered softly as she pressed her fingers against your tight hole, pushing them inside of you slowly. You gasp with pleasure as you feel her soft purple fingers slide inside of your tight, virgin hole. You bite down on your lower lip as you feel her inside you, slowly moving her fingers in and out of you. Smiling to herself, she slowly pulls them out of your tight hole, now a little more accepting and slightly moist. “Get ready,” Spoke Muffet as she began to massage her large member, pressing it softly against your hole. You curl your toes and brace yourself as the spider girl begins to press the large head of her fat cock against your asshole, pushing it inside. 

Letting out a scream, you feel Muffet’s large cock penetrate your body. The feeling of her length sliding deep inside you send chills down your spine. Muffet grips your ass cheeks tightly, slapping one of them as she slowly begins to thrust back and forth, sliding her massive length in and out of your tight hole. “It’s squeezing my delicious penis~” Muffet said loudly, catching the attention of the spiders again. The sound of skittering is heard once more, this time the sound held for a longer amount of time. You look down at notice a large amount of spiders crawling near the two of you, causing you to shake and scream softly. Muffet smiles and giggles to herself. “Hello my babies. Here to watch momma Muffet fill up her new pet? Hee hee~” you wiggle around and panic due to the spiders, but the feeling of being watched has aroused you more. You can feel your pussy drool, running down your legs and dripping onto the floor. Muffet cackles loudly, leading into a moan. She begins to pound your asshole faster and faster, causing both of you to moan loudly, exciting Muffet’s spiders. The spiders began to skitter around, crawling up the table you happen to be leaning against and some of them even begin to touch your feet, causing you to shriek. Muffet laughs loudly as she grips your ass cheeks even tighter, slamming her hand against it over and over, leaving a red mark where her hand was. “Come on, you filthy Human, make your Mistress cum~” spoke Muffet as she continued to pound and fuck your tight hole. You no longer could manage to create audible words. You moaned and peeped and squealed but nothing you did sounded like words. You fucking loved the feeling of her spider cock plunged deep into you. Muffet groans and starts to thrust into you slower but with more force. “Mhh… Human, tighten your asshole, choke my cock, make me cum!~” Muffet’s words seemed to drive you crazy, making you obey every words. The intense feeling of her cock inside your ass makes you cum again, causing you to moan and squeal loudly as well as doing as Muffet says, tightening up your asshole, squeezing her fat, ready-to-explode cock with such force, her voice began to crack and her breath began to run out. The lovely spider mistress Muffet gripped your hips as tightly as she could, digging her nails into your skin as she plunged her entire member inside of you, letting her entire load out inside your ass. You squeal as well, cumming again from the sheer force of feeling the waves of goop enter you. Muffet laughs loudly, the sound of utter pleasure echoing throughout the entire cavern. You see a couple of spiders skitter into your view on the table. The look happy. A couple of them clap. The middle one holds up a sign that reads, “NEXT: KISSIE” you raised one of your eyebrows in slight confusion. Muffet slowly pulled herself out of your ass, her large cock covered in purple goop. Turning your head you can see that some of the purple stuff seems to be dripping from you and running down your ass. Hoping that she was done, you slowly stand up and turn around, staring at Muffet with a smile on your face. Your cheeks are a bright shade of red, your hair's a mess, there’s sweat running down your forehead, and the only article of clothing you have on is a tattered sweater with your breasts hanging out of tattered holes. The spider mistress steps close to you, wrapping all her arms around you and pulling you against her. She sniffs a little bit and looks you in the eyes. She presses her lips to yours and begins to blush. You react to her affection by wrapping your arms around her as well. You feel the body warmth of both of you. This all began very strangely, but you’ve made a new friend. You’ve once again healed a tortured soul that didn’t believe that there could be love in a world that has been torn in two. “Thank you, Human. You’ve really opened my eyes. All of them. Ahuhuhu…” Muffet gently rests her head on your shoulder. The spiders all skitter away, save for one. One stands in your view beside the happy spider mistress, holding up a sign that reads: “NEXT UP: THANK YOU”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic. I wanted to do a writing that I'd be happy to be in, so it's sort of a self insert since the Reader/Protag/Frisk is based on a chubby female sorta like how CupcakeDrawings draws her self insert/Frisk. But feel free to use your imagination, i spose!!!!!
> 
> Give me some feedback at hinnuh.tumblr.com and let me know if you want more like this and give me some ideas or pairings you'd like to see or a sequel/part 2 if you're interesting in this one. Prequel even!!!!


End file.
